There is much concern in our society about the dangers associated with second hand smoke. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which smoke from cigarettes can be somewhat contained in order to reduce the effects of smoking on others. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,544 issued to Ritter discloses a fan-assisted ashtray. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that encapsulates a cigarette to prevent smoke from escaping and does not require a fan to direct smoke to the replaceable filter cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,450 issued to Hicaro, et al. discloses a device to control smoke dissipation by cigarettes. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that utilizes a replaceable filter cartridge to remove gas and other toxins from cigarette smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,438 issued to Willard et al. discloses a smokeless ashtray system. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that does not require external electrical power to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,791 issued to Bowen et al. discloses a smoker's accessory. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that does not require a power source nor does it disclose a device that does not require a fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,300 issued to Grube et al. discloses a smokeless ashtray. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that does not require a power source to operate a fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,798 issued to Jackson discloses a combination cigarette holder and cigarette smoke catcher. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that retains a cigarette in a holder on a surface and filters the smoke from the cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,181 issued to Nicks et al. discloses a smoke filtering ashtray. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that encapsulates a cigarette to prevent smoke from escaping and does not require a fan to direct smoke to the replaceable filter cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 36,106 issued to Bruno et al. discloses a smokeless ashtray. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that encapsulates a cigarette to prevent smoke from escaping and does not require a fan to direct smoke to the replaceable filter cartridge.